Hitherto, a control method for elevators has been proposed in which the control is conducted in accordance with the load magnitude which is detected by a strain gauge means disposed under the floor plate of the elevator cab so as to sense the load in terms of the weight of passengers. However, no proposal has been made heretofore which would detect the load distribution to determine characteristics or distribution of the load.